callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Medal
In the multiplayer mode of Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty Online, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, Call of Duty: WWII and Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 'medals' are rewarded for different accomplishments. These accomplishments can range from securing flags and bombs in objective game modes to getting an exceptional amount of kills in a single life. Each medal, including duplicates, provide bonus XP, which is displayed in the After Action Report at the end of the match. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kill Medals Kill Medals are rewarded whenever a player kills an enemy under circumstances different from a regular kill. This can include killing an enemy before they can kill a teammate, awarding the Savior medal, or killing an enemy that has killed the killer before, awarding the Revenge medal. They are also rewarded with unconventional weapons and equipment, such as the Combat Axe and the Ballistic Knife. Killstreak Medals Killstreak Medals are rewarded for going on a killstreak (multiple kills in a single life). Scorestreaks do not contribute to this streak; only kills from weapons, the knife, lethals, tacticals and environmental (such as cars and barrels) are counted. Medals scale until the 31st kill, at which point each non-scorestreak kill will be rewarded with the Unstoppable medal. Rapid Kill Medals Rapid Kill Medals are awarded for killing multiple enemies in a certain timeframe. Unlike previous games, the timeframe to achieve these kills is much larger, and each kill extends the time to achieve the next. As with the Killstreak Medals, scorestreak kills do not contribute to this. Even if the player were to manage continuing their streak soon enough, dying ends the timeframe. Rapid kills contributes, as well, for unlocking titles. Scorestreak Medals Scorestreak Medals are rewarded for getting direct kills on enemy players from scorestreaks. Due to this, it is impossible to get medals from support scorestreaks such as the UAV. Medals stack, meaning that multiple medals can be awarded from a single scorestreak. Example: a double kill from a Hunter Killer will award two Bullseye medals. Scorestreak Destroy Medals Scorestreak Destroy Medals are rewarded for destroying enemy scorestreaks. This can be done in a variety of ways, be it from using the FHJ-18 AA on a Counter-UAV, to using the Black Hat PDA on a Guardian, or even an EMP (grenade or scorestreak) on any of the scorestreaks. Destroy medals are visually similar to their scorestreak counterparts, but have a dark red background instead of a gold one. Playlist Medals Playlist Medals are rewarded in different game modes when certain parameters of obtained, such as capturing flags in Domination or defusing bombs. Objective Medals Objective medals offer some of the highest XP rewards in the game, incentivising objective play when applicable. "Any objective game mode" relates to any game mode with a static objective or objective location. To this end, it does not include Kill Confirmed. Party Game Medals Party Game Medals appear exclusively in the Party Games playlist. They are rewarded from various achievements, such as getting the most kills within a gun rotation in Sharpshooter, or quickly moving up a rank in Gun Game. End of Match Medals End of Match Medals are rewarded for finishing any public match. Miscellaneous Medals There are additional medals that are not rewarded for any of the above reasons, and revolve more around the metagame of stealing, sharing and hacking. Call of Duty: Online Medals return in Call of Duty Online much like its Black Ops II counterpart. Kill Medals Kill Medals are rewarded whenever a player kills an enemy under circumstances different from a regular kill much as they are in Call of Duty Black Ops II, however they are more closely based off the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 callouts. Killstreak Medals Killstreak Medals are rewarded for going on a killstreak (multiple kills in a single life). Scorestreaks do not contribute to this streak; only kills from weapons, the knife, lethals, tacticals and environmental (such as cars and barrels) are counted. All medals use the same icon however the text description underneath will be all that is different. They are awarded at 5, 7, 10, 15, 20 and 25 kills. Every kill after the 26th kill will use the Unstoppable description. Rapid Kill Medals Rapid Kill Medals are awarded for killing multiple enemies in a certain timeframe. As with the Killstreak Medals, scorestreak kills do not contribute to this. Miscellaneous Medals There are additional medals that are not rewarded for any of the above reasons, and revolve more around the metagame of stealing, sharing and hacking. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Medals were seen in the campaign trailer for Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. "Skeet Shooter" appears after the player kills an enemy while they are jumping. General Scorestreak Anti-Scorestreak Objective Call of Duty: Black Ops III Combat Specialists Anti-Specialists Scorestreaks Anti-Scorestreaks Game Modes Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Survivor - Kill an enemy while severely injured. Headshot - Shoot an enemy in the head. Revenge - Kill the player that killed you. First Blood - Get the first kill of the match. Kingslayer - Kill the enemy with the highest score. Avenger - Kill an enemy that killed your teammate recently. Savior - Kill an enemy that was about to kill your teammate. Buzz Kill - Stop an enemy that was about to earn a streak. Longshot - Kill an enemy from a distance. Point Blank - Kill an enemy up close. Assisted Suicide - Assist in a killing of an enemy who commit suicide. One Shot, One Kill - Kill an enemy with one bullet. Comeback - Recover from 3 or more deaths. Afterlife - Kill an enemy while dead. Shake It Off - Kill an enemy while blinded or stunned. Quad Feed - Get 4 kills in a row in a single feed (must not be interrupted) Jumpshot - Shoot an enemy while in the air. Grounded - Shoot an enemy that was in the air. Dogfight - Kill an enemy while you were both in the air. Backfire - Kill an enemy with the same weapon equipped Stick - Stuck an enemy with an explosive. Double Kill - 2 Rapid Kills. Triple Kill - 3 Rapid Kills. Fury Kill - 4 Rapid Kills. Frenzy Kill - 5 Rapid Kills. Super Kill - 6 Rapid Kills. Mega Kill - 7 Rapid Kills. Ultra Kill - 8 Rapid Kills. Kill Chain - Get more than 8 kills rapidly. Bloodthirsty - Earn a 5 kill streak. Merciless - Earn a 10 kill streak. Ruthless - Earn a 15 kill streak. Relentless - Earn a 20 kill streak. Brutal - Earn a 25 kill streak. Juggernaut - Earn a 30 kill streak. Unstoppable - Kill more than 30 enemies in one life. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Trivia *In Black Ops II, as of patch 1.06, all gunstreak medals have been given a different design. *In Black Ops III, many Scorestreak medals depict a model of the Scorestreak from Black Ops II. *In Black Ops III, the Quad Feed medal was changed following the announcement of Call of Duty: Black Ops 4, previously depicting a bullet and four playing cards with skulls and bullet holes on them. *In Modern Warfare Remastered, the game lets you turn off the medal notifications you get through the in-game options. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty Online Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: WWII Multiplayer